The Comment
by pepper2235
Summary: This is based off of 12x10: The VCR Illumintaion when Sheldon was acting crazy in the beginning. A different side for Amy and how I think it would go.


Amy woke up and noticed that Sheldon wasn't in bed, so she got out to see where he was. When she got to the living room she noticed he was acting kind of nuts.

"Sheldon, what's going on?" She asked him.

"Well apparently nothing can go right in my life, so I might as well change everything else in my life.

That upset Amy a bit. Did he really mean nothing was right in his life? She could feel tears well up and just answered quickly, "of course" then she ran back in the bedroom to try to re-cleanse her mind.

Amy looked at the clock, 6:30. They needed to leave for work in an hour. Amy went to take a shower and thought of all the things that have been going wrong and started crying. Maybe she needed some time away from home and Sheldon. She didn't like thinking like that though.

After Amy got her bathroom needs done she went in the bedroom and noticed Sheldon on the bed face planted into his pillow. Amy was only wearing a towel, so she tried to be quiet and not bother him, she also didn't feel like dressing in front of him today, because she was still upset with him about his comment.

Sheldon turned on his side while Amy was grabbing her clothes out of her dresser and noticed she was only wearing a towel. After she grabbed her clothes she went to the bathroom. This questioned Sheldon, so he asked, "why aren't you changing out here?"

"Because I don't have to." She answered

"Are you sure you aren't shy, you shouldn't be, we're married now and I've seen you naked before."

"It doesn't matter Sheldon." She told him through the bathroom door.

When Amy walked out of the bathroom she noticed that Sheldon was still in his pajamas. Usually he was ready by now.

"Why aren't you changed?" She asked him smoothly.

"I am not going to work, there is no point."

She had a feeling he would feel this way. He was just too upset to do anything. She still knew that she had to go into work.

"Fine. I will be home later." She told him.

"Okay, I love you." He told her.

Amy was still upset with him and just answered him by saying, "alright, bye."

Amy left, she didn't want to go to work either, but she also didn't want to be around Sheldon at the same time.

After Amy left, Sheldon noticed that Amy didn't say I love you back which she always did whenever they would separate.

Later, Sheldon texted Amy to see how she was doing, but for some reason she didn't answer. She texted him around 5 o'clock telling him that she was going to hang out with Penny and Bernadette and not be home til late. This was absurd to Sheldon, usually Amy would come home right away after work to see him even just for a few minutes, then she would leave, but she wasn't coming home til late now. He tried not to think about it.

At Bernadette's house almost everyone was having a great time, but Amy was just not feeling it today. She was just thinking about the comment, how could she get that out of her head, it seemed like Sheldon didn't really care about her anymore. Maybe she should just not go home tonight. She would much rather sleep at work.

Bernadette noticed that Amy seemed a little off and asked, "Amy, are you okay?"

"Yep."

Penny wasn't so sure either, Amy was usually bright and happy when they would hang out.

"Are you sure?" Penny asked.

"I don't want to talk about it okay? It's just my business." She told them.

"Okay, if you're sure, we are here when you want to talk to us." Penny reassured her and Amy nodded in response.

About five minutes later Amy left, she just wanted to go to bed.

The drive home took quite a while. Amy stopped at every light on the way home. When she got to the apartment building she was hoping that Sheldon would be asleep, she didn't want to see him right now.

When Amy got up to the apartment she opened the door and noticed all the lights were off, that meant Sheldon was in bed. It was passed his bedtime anyways. She put her purse and jacket on the chair next to the door and locked the door as well.

Amy walked carefully in the dark to the bedroom and opened and closed the door and walked to her dresser and realized she still hadn't washed her clothes, so the only pair of pajamas she had was a pair of lavender lingerie with matching underwear. She sighed and went to change into it, in the bathroom. This wasn't really appropriate for how she was feeling. It really outlined her breasts and showed off her smooth silky legs.

She looked at herself in the mirror and said, "This is the only thing I have to wear, so I guess it will have to do, at least I'm not naked."

Amy turned the lights off in the bathroom and opened the door and walked over to the bed that her husband was also in. Sheldon was facing toward her with his eyes closed and Amy faced away from him and took her glasses off and placed them on her night stand.

It was hard for Amy to find sleep, she kept considering sleeping on the couch, she was that uncomfortable. She eventually fell asleep though.

A couple hours later Amy awoke to the sound of her name being said. Amy turned on her side and saw Sheldon talking in his sleep once again. She wasn't looking forward to this. She closed her eyes then felt something on her waist.

Sheldon didn't normally do this. Amy thought they were always pretty confined when asleep. She kept her eyes closed and noticed that Sheldon was pulling her toward him and wrapped both of his arms around her midsection. Amy just complained in her head. She did eventually fall asleep again, but was awoken once again to Sheldon nuzzling into her neck and about five seconds later Sheldon woke up as well to the sound of Amy grunting because of how close Sheldon was to her.

Sheldon noticed he had his arms around Amy, but that's not what bothered him. What bothered him was that he noticed that the feeling of Amy's nightgown was different. Sheldon sat up a little and saw a beauty in front of him.

"Amy..." Sheldon yawned.

"What?!" She hissed at him.

"Why are you wearing that? Are you trying to seduce me?" Sheldon asked.

"NO!" Amy said fiercely. "I don't have any clean pajamas, goodnight!"

"Are you okay? It seems like somethings bothering you." He questioned her.

"Yes! You hurt me!" She confessed.

Sheldon was shocked, did he grab on to her too tight while he was asleep? "What did I do?" He asked.

"Don't play dumb with me! You said nothing was going... right in your life." Amy told him with a frown.

Sheldon was wondering why that was bothering her. He had to think for a few seconds, did she think he was talking about her?

"I didn't mean that about you." He told her.

"Really? Because I could see how you would think that, it usually happens." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Oh Amy, I'm sorry, I truly didn't mean that about you." He reassured her.

Sheldon put his hand on Amy's cheek, he needed to prove to Amy he didn't mean what he said.

Sheldon put his lips on Amy's and started to kiss her passionately. She started to kiss him back as well. Sheldon got really into it that he moved Amy to where she was straddling him. He continued to kiss her until he moved his hand to one of her straps and started to pull down, but Amy stopped him.

"We are not having sex tonight!" Amy told him.

Sheldon sighed, she was torturing him. He decided to be okay with that and moved Amy next to him and hugged her. They laid back down, except the only difference was that Amy's head was on Sheldon's chest and that's how they fell back asleep.


End file.
